


Relish the moment

by Humble_wats



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humble_wats/pseuds/Humble_wats
Summary: This picks up from the TV studio after Valentina admits her love for Juliana.





	1. Anticipation

Their hands were still entwined as they climbed into the black SUV that had pulled up outside the back entrance to the TV studio. 

Valentina finally took a deep breath as the car started pulling away, flashes from the cameras following them fading away into the distance. Valentina looked down at her hand encased in Juliana’s, their fingers tangled, resting on her lap. They were squished in the middle seat of the car, subconsciously not wanting to leave any space between them. Valentina looked up to meet the deepest brown eyes smiling at her, Juliana’s cheeks a little pink and her lips spread into a cheeky grin. 

Valentina reached up to tuck a stray hair behind Juliana’s ear as she finally addressed the beautiful girl sitting beside her. 

“Was that okay? That I just declared my love for you on national television?” She probed, hoping she hadn’t crossed a line. They had discussed their feelings previously, but there was still a lot the girls needed to work out.

“I wasn’t expecting it. But it’s more than okay. I want everyone to know you’re mine. And I’m yours.” Juliana used her thumb to softly stroke Valentina’s cheek. Valentina leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, relishing the closeness.  
“Of course, it’s a very Valentina thing to do. You don’t generally do things small-scale…” Juliana couldn’t help but chuckle at how Valentina liked to make big gestures, proof again of her huge heart. 

The electricity in the car shifted suddenly as Juliana removed her hand from Valentina's cheek and rested it on her knee, slowly sliding down her thigh, pushing back the fabric of her dress as she went. Juliana stopped half way down Valentina’s thigh and looked up at her, brown eyes swirling with desire. Valentina could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and there was a sudden pulling feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

“Mama is at work. Do you want to come back to my place?” Juliana breathed, unable to look away from the bright blue eyes intensely gazing back at her.

They had only had sex once, and it was the most powerful thing either girl had felt. Their connection was undeniable, and it was evident their lust and want for one another had not faded, despite outside factors trying to tear them apart. 

Juliana didn’t typically let impulse sway her decisions and feelings, but her need to be close to Valentina, to show her how much she loved her was over riding any rational thought it in her head. Juliana wanted to feel her again in the most intimate way. The thought alone made her skin prickle. 

Valentina leaned in slowly and when her lips reached the space in front of Juliana’s pulse point, she trembled “yes”. Juliana was rooted to the spot, Valentina’s hot breath against her neck disarming her. While she tried to scramble for a cohesive thought, Valentina latched onto her neck, softly sucking and kissing her skin. The sensation of Juliana’s warm, supple skin under Valentina’s lips once again drove her wild, as desire spurred her on. Her hand left Juliana’s in her lap and she sought more contact, finding the nape of Juliana’s neck and pulling her closer to her, her other hand finding Juliana’s shoulder, gripping it to keep her grounded in the moment. 

Juliana’s body finally started reacting to the attention she was receiving from Valentina, as she slowly rubbed her hand in circles on Valentinas thigh, her other now free hand found her hip, digging her fingers in and trailing her way to her lower back, bringing her slightly closer. 

Valentina was overtaken with want when Julianas hand began moving on her thigh, which urged her on in a frenzy. Her kisses became a little sloppier and she hastily found her way along Julianas jawline and finally connected their lips in a long, passionate kiss. Their lips moved in unison, each one relishing in the feel and taste of the other, fireworks sparking behind their eyes with the sensation of letting go. 

Valentina sucked Julianas bottom lip into her mouth, grazing her teeth along the warm flesh as she released it. Juliana pulled back a little to look at Valentina. She was positively gorgeous, face flushed and eyes wanting, chest heaving with the effort of holding herself back from grinding on Juliana in the back seat of the car. 

Juliana wanted to continue desperately, but she realized Alirio was driving and could see and hear everything going down in the back seat. Even though Alirio knew the girls history and had probably seen and heard much worse, Juliana wanted to keep some dignity. She hoped that she would be seeing much more of Alirio again now, and she wanted to be able to look at him in the eyes without cringing. 

Valentina chased Julianas lips again, and Juliana had to use all of her self-restraint to hold herself back from becoming completely overwhelmed by Valentina. When Valentina realized she was moving away, her eyes widened slightly and a pout worked its way onto her face. 

“What’s wrong?” she quizzed, feeling a little rejected. 

Juliana lent into Valentina’s space and whispered in her ear. “As much as I want to fuck you right here, there are a few reasons why we can’t. We need to wait until we get back to the apartment. Then I’ll have you as many times as I want.” 

She pulled back to look at Valentina again, to gauge her reaction to her words. Juliana wasn’t generally very vocal in terms of what she wanted, and her confession surprised Valentina. Her eyebrows were raised and her lips were slightly apart, and Juliana could tell Valentina was trying to process what she had just said. With a small smirk lingering on her lips, Juliana sat back in the seat and re-took Valentina’s hand in her own. Valentina took a few more moments to gather her thoughts and also leaned back in the seat, this time resting her head on Juliana’s shoulder. 

Juliana kissed the top of Valentina’s head lightly and kept her lips pressed against her hair, breathing in her scent. Valentina was trying to catch her breath, still reeling from the intense spark that had just lit up between the two of them. She was trying not to think of all the things she was going to do to Juliana that night when she heard her whisper “You smell so good. My favourite smell int he world.”

Valentina could hear Juliana whisper sweet nothings all day and night. She intended to listen to Juliana talk about whatever she wanted for however long she wanted for the rest of her life. She knew if she looked up at Juliana now, she would want to kiss those perfect lips, so she elected to gently squeeze her hand in response instead. 

They rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence, both girls trembling with anticipation.


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive back at the apartment.

Alirio opened the door to the SUV when they arrived outside of Juliana’s apartment she shared with her mother. He smiled at the girls as they shuffled to the edge and then almost fell out of the back of the car, refusing to let go of each others hand. 

Valentina thanked Alirio and dismissed him. His services wouldn’t be needed again tonight.

The girls giggled their way through the glass doors of the apartment building and made their way to the elevator. Juliana pressed the button and the doors opened immediately, both girls stepping inside in unison. Juliana then lit up the button labeled “4” and stepped back to join Valentina on the side of the lift. She turned to face Valentina front on, meeting the deepest blue eyes. Juliana had always been taken aback by the way Valentina looked at her. Never before had she been so self-conscious while also feeling so protected, so safe. It was as though Valentina could see all of Juliana’s vulnerabilities and flaws, and still wanted to know more. It made her heart flutter in her chest. 

Valentina moved forward to rest her forehead against Juliana’s, wanting to live in the moment and enjoy the feeling, of knowing they loved one another and wanted one another, without question. The moment was beyond words. Both girls closed their eyes and silently breathed one another in. 

It wasn’t long and the elevator dinged to signal the arrival at the fourth flour. Juliana fluttered her eyes and smiled at Valentina, pulled her outside the elevator and to the second door on the left. She dragged a leather key chain with two silver keys on it out of her jean pocket and slid one key into the lock, not once letting go of Valentina’s hand. 

As she pushed the door open, that feeling of electricity and want arose from within her again. She knew the apartment would be empty and she had Valentina all to herself. That pulling feeling in the pit of her stomach churned again and she knew she had to act on it fast. She was insatiable and was okay with that for now. 

Valentina followed Juliana into the dark apartment and pushed the door closed behind her. The only light in the apartment came from the window, the yellow glow of the streetlights below bathing the living room and Juliana’s face. Valentina’s eyes landed on Juliana’s gaze and what she found there made the breath catch in her throat and send a zing down her spine. Those delicious brown eyes were latched onto hers with an intensity Valentina hadn’t felt before, and she almost crumbled at the desire Juliana was emitting. 

Juliana’s eyes flicked down to Valentina’s lips and back, hinting to Valentina what she was thinking. One side of Valentina’s mouth turned into a small lopsided smile, as if to give permission. Juliana wanted to stretch out the moment of suspense and anticipation between them, but her body betrayed her. She closed the gap between herself and Valentina with one swift step and pushed Valentina’s back up against the door in a rush to fit their bodies together. She urgently pressed her lips against Valentina’s, melting into the smoothness of her plump lips reciprocating the intensity of the kiss.   
Juliana flicked her tongue along Valentina’s lips, requesting access to feel Valentina deeper. 

In the next movement, Valentina adjusted her head position and opened her mouth slightly, sliding her tongue along Juliana’s. This elicited a moan from Valentina as she felt a charged feeling settle in her stomach and pulse between her legs. They continued to kiss one another with reverence, enjoying letting their desire and devotion for one another lead their actions. 

This experience was a stark contrast to their first time together. This was heated, messy, hot, dirty. This was exactly what they needed. They had both gone through so much in the past couple of weeks, much of which they did not have any control over. This situation they did have control over, and they wanted to get lost in the one another and forget everything else. 

Their hands were grabbing and pulling at one another in the urgency of the moment, due to the want and need to touch every inch of one another as if they may disappear in an instant. 

Without breaking the kiss, Juliana’s hand found the hem of Valentina’s dress. She grabbed it and dragged it up to her waist, wrapping her hand around Valentina’s curved ass, hastily squeezing her cheek. Valentina broke the kiss then, throwing her head back to rest on the door to catch her breath. Juliana took the opportunity to smack wet kisses along the length of Valentina’s neck, nipping and sucking as she went. She trailed her tongue along Valentina’s jawline while she thrust her leg between Valentina’s thigh, grinding it on her center. 

Valentina was not prepared for the shooting arousal to fire from between her legs and she let out a raspy gasp in response. That didn’t stop Juliana though, so entranced in the feeling of having Valentina this way again. She continued to grind her leg up on Valentina while squeezing her ass. 

Their breaths were loud and ragged, filling the apartment with their lust for one another. 

Valentina knew she wouldn’t last much longer.   
“Fuck” she moaned as Juliana sensuously moved into her again, sucking on her pulse point. She knew she’d have a mark there tomorrow but she didn’t care about that right now. 

“Babe, I need you to touch me” she breathed into the space. She felt overwhelmed by Juliana, jammed up against the door with this beautiful woman giving her all of the attention. Valentina needed to feel Juliana inside her right now. 

Juliana didn’t hesitate. Her leg slipped out from between Valentina’s thighs and was quickly replaced by Juliana’s fingers. They brushed over the soaked material of Valentina’s panties. Juliana hooked her index fingers in the band of Valentina’s underwear and yanked them down her legs, immediately longing for the connection between their bodies again. 

Juliana stood back up and placed her left hand on Valentina’s cheek, pushing her now tussled hair back so she could see her face more fully. It was a sight to behold and Juliana had to shake her head slightly to remind herself this wasn’t a dream. Valentina’s lips were swollen and parted, her eyes unfocused and the darkest she had ever seen them, her chest heaving and heart racing. Juliana connected their lips again as her right hand made it’s way from Valentina’s stomach down to the soft skin of the hip. She looked up at Valentina as she slipped two fingers through her folds, relishing in the wetness she found there. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet” Juliana quaked, overcome by the sensation of the effect she had on the gorgeous woman. 

Without thinking, Juliana brought her fingers back up to her lips and breathed in Valentina’s scent. Valentina’s eyes snapped out of her trance and widened at Juliana’s action. Juliana then slipped her fingers in her mouth and tasted Valentina, her senses in over drive. Valentina’s eyes deepened again at this action, eagerly pressing her mouth against Juliana’s, tasting her own desire in the process. 

Juliana’s fingers found their way through Valentina’s folds again, finding a rhythm between gently flicking her clit and circling her entrance. Valentina could not hold back, letting sounds of pleasure escape her lips with each zap of bliss Juliana was pulling from her. 

“I want you inside me. I need you.” she whined, desperate for more contact. 

Valentina’s head was so fuzzy with longing she could barely move, with no idea of where her arms or legs where. Her only focus was on Juliana and what her fingers were doing. She needed more. She needed Juliana to make her come. 

Eager to please, Juliana slipped one finger slowly inside Valentina, letting the other girl feel the sensation with two thrusts before entering a second finger. She felt minimal resistance as Valentina was basically dripping with want. The extra contact was what Valentina had been craving since the moment in the car, and she felt like she could explode. 

Juliana established a quick rhythm, taking care to press her thumb against Valentina’s clit while her hips thrust down on her fingers. She could feel Valentina’s walls start to tighten, her thighs begin to shake and her throaty sounds become stutters, a sure sign of an impending orgasm. 

Valentina thrust down harder and faster against Juliana in search for the ultimate gratification. 

“Juls. Fuck! I’m gonna….”

Juliana’s breath on her neck and soft fingers inside her quickly sent her over the edge, stars blinding her from behind her eyelids as she squeezed her eyes shut, curled her toes and let out the loudest whimper yet. Waves of pleasure overtook her body and she felt Juliana’s fingers slowly ride it out with her until her body went almost limp against her. Juliana had her pushed so tight against the door that she caught her before she fell into a heap on the floor. 

Once Juliana sensed Valentina had finished, she slowly pulled her fingers out of Valentina and gently pressed kisses along her neck and face. 

“You’re so beautiful” she crooned into Valentina’s hair. “I won’t ever get sick of seeing you like that.”

Valentina looked at Juliana, finally focusing on the girl who just made her come undone more intensely than she had ever before. Her brain couldn’t quite comprehend what she was saying to her. All she could think about was making Juliana feel as good as she had just felt. 

Valentina stood up more confidently and gently shoved against Juliana, giving her some space. 

“Get your clothes off. Now” She demanded. 

Juliana just grinned at her.

“Only if you undress me yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Juliana's turn... ;)

Valentina’s eyebrows shot up with Juliana’s words. She had never seen Juliana like this before and it made her shudder. The hunger in Juliana’s voice was enough to disarm her. Never before had she felt this intense push and pull with someone else, this desire to be close and to do everything in her power to make them feel breathless. Valentina swallowed hard and looked down at herself, still fully dressed, minus the underwear Juliana discarded not long ago. This state of dress needed to change. She wanted to feel her naked body against Juliana’s, feel the warmth and comfort of having her close. 

Valentina fumbled with the belt around her waist, slinging it to one side, taking a couple of unsteady steps towards Juliana. All the dark-haired girl could do was slide her shoes off her feet and take a couple of steps back towards the couch. Valentina could see this was a game to Juliana, but with the ravenous look on Juliana’s face and her body still sizzling from her orgasm, she didn’t think she’d be able to play this game how Juliana wants. Valentina had always wanted to prolong foreplay with her previous partners, often finding it more enjoyable than the actual sex part. But in this case, all she wanted was to be inside Juliana, to feel her warmth around her fingers and to watch her squirm under her touch. The pulling feeling was back in the pit of her stomach and she knew the only way to satiate their hunger was to be on Juliana.

Valentina reached down and carelessly ripped the zips on her boots and kicked them off, not taking her eyes off Juliana. She took another step towards her as the other girl backed away and bit her lower lip, the playfulness slowly giving way for lust and want. Valentina could sense the change on Juliana’s expression and swiftly brought her dress up and over her head and threw it on the ground, followed immediately by her bra. Valentina was now completely naked in front of a stunned Juliana. She felt Juliana’s gaze sweep over her body so she took advantage of the enchanted girl in front of her and took three quick steps to reach her, a sense of urgency taking over.

Juliana felt Valentina’s hands grab onto her unbuttoned shirt and rip it down her arms, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Juliana’s head was still reeling from seeing Valentina completely naked for the second time and couldn’t convince her brain catch up quick enough. Before she knew it, Valentina had pulled at the button of her jeans with gentle force, linking her fingers into the band of her underwear and pulling them and her jeans hurriedly down her legs. As Valentina began to rise, she trailed a hand up the inside of Juliana’s thigh, only just missing Juliana’s center. Juliana’s breath hitched as she felt the closeness of Valentina’s fingers and immediately went looking for her lips, suddenly frantic for more touch. Valentina pulled back from Juliana’s ferocity to wrench her black singlet over her head. She then shoved Juliana down onto the couch with a wildness that surprised both of them. All Juliana could do was kick off her jeans and slide quickly back onto the couch. Valentina placed one leg between the Juliana’s legs, the other beside her right leg and leant around to unclasp Juliana’s last article of clothing, ceremoniously throwing the bra behind her to join the rest of their clothes. 

It was only now that both girls were completely naked that Valentina let Juliana connect their lips. Juliana’s hands knotted into Valentina’s hair, pulling her closer. Valentina grasped Juliana by the shoulders and guided her down onto the couch and lowered herself on top of her. The moment their naked bodies met felt like the final two puzzle pieces slotting together. Juliana trembled when she felt Valentina’s bare skin move against her own, and cried out in satisfaction when she felt Valentina’s thigh drive up between her legs, Juliana’s want evident in the sticky wetness left on her thigh. Their kisses were erotic and frenzied, lips and tongues pushing and pulling one another deeper, breathing one another in. 

Their passion and devotion to one another had not wavered from the moment they stepped inside the apartment. The intensity lifted once again as Valentina pulled her lips away from Juliana’s, instead placing messy kisses along her jawline, down her neck and onto her chest. She used the tip of her tongue to trail from the top of her breast down to her nipple. When Valentina’s mouth enclosed around the most sensitive part of her breast, Juliana let out a raspy moan and arched her body upwards, further into Valentina’s mouth. Her body was doing things without her permission and it gratified Juliana, she found peace within it. She knew she could trust Valentina with her life and she wanted to give this woman all of her. She wanted to let go and free-fall with this incredible person who never stopped fighting for their love. She wanted to never be apart from her again.

Valentina brought one hand up to Juliana’s other breast, using her left arm to keep her balanced on top of Juliana. She was earnest in her movements, trying not to be too rough but not too gentle. She couldn’t slow things down even if she tried, she was so consumed in the moment. 

Valentina’s tongue swirled around Juliana’s nipple, her teeth lightly grazing the bud. Juliana couldn’t stand being teased any longer. She clumsily grappled with Valentina’s hair, pulling her back up to her face. She breathed into her mouth “I want you to make me come with your fingers. Please?”

Their eyes locked for a small moment, and both knew the other would do anything they were asked. 

Confident, slender fingers slid their way down Juliana’s stomach, slightly damp with sweat. Valentina did not hesitate when she reached Juliana’s folds, slipping through the dripping heat. Juliana’s eyes slammed shut with the sensation, unable to focus on anything other than Valentina’s soft fingers playing with her clit, one hand still tangled in Valentina’s hair, the other gripping onto the edge of the couch. Valentina rested her forehead on Juliana’s, trying to keep herself grounded. 

“Inside me. Please” Juliana mumbled, barely cohesive, bringing her left leg up to offer Valentina more space. 

Valentina bit Juliana’s bottom lip as she slid one finger up inside her. Juliana gasped at the sensation, her body quivering. Valentina brought one finger out to add another, and Juliana could not help the throaty sounds coming out of her mouth, so overcome with emotion. 

“God, Valentina” the words slowly fell off her lips as the brunette began a slow rhythm, building in intensity. 

“Look at me baby” Valentina whispered. Juliana opened her eyes to see galaxies looking down at her. Juliana knew she wanted to gaze back into those starry eyes every day for the rest of her life. 

“Fuck, you look so hot right now” Valentina stammered, admiring the most beautiful woman underneath her. Her pupils were blown and her eyes were black with desire, her hair was disheveled, her face blushed and unfocused, struggling to hold her ties here on this planet, quickly making her way to the stars. 

As Valentina’s fingers curled inside and a thumb found her clit, Juliana made a guttural sound of pleasure. She was still absorbed in Valentina’s eyes but knew she was about to hit tipping point. She could feel her walls tightening and that burning in her stomach rising. 

She moaned a breathy declaration “You’re going to make me come.”

Valentina understood and increased her pressure on Juliana’s clit and used the angle of her leg to push deeper. 

Juliana could not continue to maintain eye contact. Everything that happened next was by impulse as she had completely lost control. 

Her eyes snapped closed, she scraped her fingernails down Valentina’s back, arched her stomach and let the loudest sound of gratification leave her lips. She whimpered as Val pulled every last second of pleasure from her body, nipping along her breast and slowing down her thrusts until Juliana’s body went slack. 

Slowly, Valentina slipped her fingers out of Juliana and made to lie down beside her, resting her had over her heart to listen to the thumps slow down while lazily drawing patterns on her stomach. Valentina was patient in waiting for Juliana to come back down to earth. 

Juliana nudged Valentina’s head, causing the burnette to stir and look up at her, a smirk crossing her beautiful features. 

“Wow.’ She breathed. 

Valentina leaned back up on her forearm and placed a solitary kiss on Juliana’s forehead, tip of her nose and then her mouth. 

“I’m not even done with you yet.” She muttered. “But first, I need some water.”

And with that, she gracefully placed two feet on the ground and sauntered over to the kitchen, looking back at Juliana through long eyelashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback! It fuels my motivation so please let me know if you have any idea's where this might go...! Any constructive criticism is also welcomed.


	4. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls retreat to the bedroom....

Juliana gathers her thoughts and slides her way to a sitting position on the couch. She takes in a deep breath and lightly traces her lips with her fingers, smiling at the thought of Valentina kissing them again. She was lost in the idea of Valentina professing her love for her. No more hiding. No more sneaking kisses. No more fear of being caught. She realized they still had many obstacles to overcome. How was the public going to react? What was Eva going to say? It was going to be difficult, but she was ready. She had never been so sure of anything in her life. She wanted Valentina by her side, and she knew they could overcome any challenge thrown their way as long as they had each other. 

As Juliana was still processing the reality of the situation, Valentina made her way to the door of Juliana’s bedroom. 

“Shall we move this to somewhere a little more private? I know your mum is being more supportive lately, but we don’t want to totally freak her out!” Valentina said with a smile.  
She held a glass water bottle in her hand and brought it up to her lips, taking a long sip. 

Juliana took in the sight with fascination. She had always admired Valentina’s figure, but watching her so carefree and naked took her breath away. She was seriously beautiful, all long limbs, taught muscles, and milky clear skin. Juliana couldn’t look away.

Valentina noticed Juliana staring and smirked. She tilted her head in the direction of the bedroom and disappeared inside. 

Juliana got up without thinking and followed her in. She turned and shut the door behind her, shaking her head slightly to regain her thoughts. 

Juliana’s bedroom consisted of a double bed, a bedside table, a small desk and a cupboard. It was small, but Juliana cherished finally having her own space. There were some sketches sprawled on the desk, sparkling star shaped fairy lights outlining the window and three books stacked on the bedside table. 

Valentina took a couple of moments to take in her surroundings and smiled. It was so undeniably Juliana. Everything was neat and in it’s place, but the room still looked very lived in. It smelt of a mixture of vanilla and roses, Valentina’s favorite scent in the world. She breathed it in as she took a few steps towards the left side of the bed, placing the water bottle on the bedside table and shuffling onto the bed. She rolled onto her side and looked up at Juliana who was gazing at her intently. Valentina raised her eyebrows and indicated with a curl of her finger where she wanted Juliana. 

Juliana snapped out of her reverie and made her way onto the bed, landing clumsily beside Valentina. They lay side by side, contemplating one another, taking one another in. 

“I’m so happy in this moment” Juliana whispered.

A wide grin made it’s way across Valentina’s face. 

“I feel like I can finally breathe. Like this heavy feeling has been lifted off my chest. It’s… freeing.” Valentina realized, never taking her eyes off Juliana’s face. She lifted her hand and lightly traced a finger across Juliana’s facial features. First her eyebrows, then down her nose, across her lips, and along her jawline. “You make me a better person. You see me for who I am and accept me, flaws and all. You’re all I can think about. I always want to feel this way.”

All Juliana can do is tremble underneath Valentina’s soft touch, and let her words sink in.

“I love you, Valentina.” The words that Juliana utters are laced with truth and passion, her chocolate brown eyes deep and hopeful, and they knock the breath from Valentina’s lungs.  
“And I love you.” She manages. 

They have said similar things to one another before, but the intensity of the moment and what has transpired between them makes the words feel like the first time. 

Juliana brings her hand up and rests it gently on Valentina’s waist, pulling her closer. Valentina’s hand makes it way to the side of Juliana’s face, her thumb caressing her cheekbone. They slowly close the distance between them, resting their foreheads together.

“Thank you for being so patient with me.” Valentina murmurs. 

Juliana scrunches up her forehead. “I don’t deserve a thank you. I would have waited for you for eternity. Thank you for forgiving me.”

Valentina replies by pressing her lips gently on Juliana’s. The kiss begins soft, but as their bodies move closer together out of instinct, it becomes more heated. Their tongues find their way to one another and slide together, as if they have played this game forever. 

Juliana’s hand finds it’s way to the small of Valentina’s back, pushing their naked bodies flush together. Their legs tangle themselves, their breasts push against one another and their breaths become more ragged, letting themselves go in the touch of the other. 

Their hands explore, caress, pull, grab, linger and push against soft skin, trying to memorize this feeling between them. The electricity coursing through them was alive and they couldn’t keep their hands off one another, even if they tried. 

In between kisses and tender bites, Juliana still couldn’t believe that this magnificent woman in her arms wanted her back. That Valentina was willing to give her everything, go to great lengths for her. And Juliana wanted to give Valentina her mind, body and soul. Forever. 

She was overwhelmed in the moment. She wanted to show Valentina how enamored she was, how much she loved her. 

Juliana suddenly rolled on top of Valentina, using her arms to hold her up to avoid crushing her. She continued to kiss Valentina deeply, flicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth and sucking in her tongue. Sweet sounds continued to grumble in the back of Valentina’s throat, encouraging Juliana to continue with her attack. She nipped and sucked and kissed her way down to Valentina’s breasts, finally having access to the beautifully curved mounds on her chest. She admired them with her eyes for a moment, before gently sucking a nipple into her mouth, swirling it around and grazing it with her teeth. Valentina moaned softly into the night, immediately shooting a sparking heat to Juliana’s center. She wanted more, her brain overriding with the feeling of Valentina squirming beneath her. 

She traced her tongue down the length of Valentina’s stomach, dipping her tongue into her belly button. She continued her journey south and placed a kiss in the small spatter of hair above Valentina’s heat. She felt fingers that were massaging her scalp suddenly stop and grab at her hair. Valentina softly tugged at Juliana’s head, urging her to look up. Juliana locked eyes with Valentina to see blown pupils and a heaving chest. Valentina was struggling to find words and propped herself up on her elbows. 

“You don’t have to…” she managed. 

Juliana just smirked up at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” She offered. “Please let me love you like this.”

Valentina just raised her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly to one side, taken aback by the comment.

Juliana lowered her head again and kissed the same spot above Valentina’s heat, then continued kissing lower. She was met with a slick wetness and a strangled sound from Valentina. She felt Valentina land heavily back on the bed, abandoning her position on her elbows. Juliana reached her arms underneath Valentina’s thighs, positioning herself more comfortably between her legs and opening Valentina up before her. 

Juliana smiled at the sight before her, a glistening and frazzled Valentina.

She took an experimental lick straight up the folds of Valentina’s center, tasting her for the first time. She was instantly addicted to the sensation of Valentina’s desire on her tongue and knew she was exactly where she needed to be. It felt like the most normal thing in the world. 

After a few more generous licks the length of Valentina, Juliana began to focus on the area eliciting the most erotic sounds coming from Valentina’s lips. She took the sensitive bud of Valentina’s clit in her mouth and sucked softly.

“Oh my….” 

Valentina couldn’t help but buck her hips upwards in search of more. The feeling of Juliana’s mouth circling her most sensitive parts made Valentina weak. It felt like a hot poker was sticking itself into her stomach, the heat overtaking any coherent thought. All that was in her mind was Juliana and this impending feeling of falling into oblivion. 

Valentina felt Juliana’s tongue tease her entrance and she took a sharp intake of breath as her tongue finally dipped inside of her. Her fingers gripped even harder into Juliana’s hair and the bed sheets as the fire began to spread its way through her body. Her thighs began to shake and she bit her bottom lip hard. 

“What do you want, babe?” She heard Juliana say through the fuzz. She couldn’t pry her eyes open to take in the sight of Juliana below her.

“I want to feel you inside me.” She hummed, almost breathless. 

Juliana did as she was asked. She traced her tongue from Valentina’s entrance to her clit and continued to lick and suck, then carefully thrust two slender fingers inside of her without resistance. 

Valentina moaned loudly, almost completely overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Juliana set up a slow rhythm; in and out, lick and suck. As she heard Valentina’s pants becoming more like whines, she increased the pressure and speed.

It didn’t take long for the wave of pleasure to crash over Valentina’s body. 

As she fell into the climax, she cried into the abyss “ah, mi Amor, mi Amor!”

Juliana smiled as she felt Valentina’s body twitch and her walls close firmly around her fingers. When she felt Valentina’s body slump down onto the bed, Juliana slowly retracted her fingers and gently kissed her way back up her body. Valentina’s hands pulled Juliana into a deep kiss, feeling the initial surprise from Valentina as she tasted herself on Juliana’s tongue. 

They savoured each other slowly, Valentina still trembling as her body recovered.

Juliana broke the kiss and rested her head on Valentina’s chest, shifting her body to lie down next to her. She could hear Valentina’s heart beat still pumped quickly. The thought made Juliana’s heart sing. She had this affect on this woman; this gently, loving, excitable, generous, wonderful woman. 

After a few moments, Valentina’s breathing comes back to normal and her heart beats at a more reasonable pace. She feels Valentina stir next to her and she lifts her head to find her favorite ocean eyes staring lovingly at her. 

“Are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Valentina asks with a mischievous grin. 

Juliana gives Valentina a playfully hurt expression. 

“That is something I will only ever do you for, bebè.” She admits truthfully. 

“For someone with no experience, you sure know how to make a girl crumble.” Valentina laughs. 

With a swift movement, Juliana finds herself splayed on her back and Valentina’s hair tickling her face. 

“Your turn.” Valentina winks at Juliana as she presses her lips firmly against her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where i'm going with this or how long it'll go for. But I hope you're enjoying what's here!  
Hit me up with any feedback :)


	5. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are woken by Lupita, but use the interruption wisely...

Juliana woke up to the sound of the front door closing, the noise making her stiffen suddenly. She has never been a deep sleeper and often wakes to noises near and far. She realizes it’s probably her mother returning home after her shift at work and relaxes back into the bed.

Juliana finally takes notice of her surroundings. She’s in her dark room and sometime during the night it started raining outside. The sound of droplets tinging on the window calms her as she sighs. She is tangled up under the blankets, a naked Valentina pressed against her, sleeping soundly. She takes a moment to watch Valentina, her eyes tracing her facial features, from her long eyelashes, to the soft curve of her lips that are slightly parted. Juliana’s arms are encompassing Valentina, one arm fitting snug under her neck, fingers intertwined with Val’s, the other arm draped over her stomach. She settles back into the pillow and burrows her face into Valentina’s hair, breathing her scent in deeply. Juliana doesn’t think she can or will ever get enough of Val, of being able to touch her and hold her. She instinctively holds her closer, pressing her front more firmly into Val’s back, molding their bodies together. Juliana has a fleeting thought that their bodies seem to fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, almost as if they were made for each other. 

As Juliana nuzzles deeper into Valentina’s neck and she takes a moment to appreciate the soft skin beneath her lips, both girls are jolted awake by a crashing sound just outside the bedroom door. 

“Christ, Juliana!” her mother shouts. “Could you not have at least picked up after yourself?”

Valentina and Juliana jerk up to a sitting position in the bed, glassy eyed and dazed. They just stare dumbly at each other, Valentina clumsily bringing the sheet up to cover her body in fear of Lupita entering the room. 

Juliana quickly realizes that in their haste, the girls left their items of clothing scattered across the apartment, and that Lupita has likely tripped over something in the dark that shouldn’t have been there. 

“Sorry, mom!” Juliana calls out, slumping her shoulders and staring wide-eyed at Val. “Are you okay?” 

The girls listen to Lupita grumble and pick herself up. Both girls swallow deeply, Valentina raising her eyebrows in anxiousness. 

After a moment she replies. “Of course, hija. You girls go back to sleep. See you both in the morning.” 

Juliana straightens slightly and her lips lift in a closed mouth smile as she processes what her mother said. She is so relieved and thankful that her mother has come to terms with her feelings for Valentina. They have come a long way from the initial shock of finding out about Juliana’s sexuality, and she knows her mother has been trying hard to make things right between them. However, she is sure she will get a talking to in the morning, no matter how positive things have been lately. 

Juliana hears her mother shuffle cautiously to her own bedroom and close the door.

Juliana rubs her thumbs across Valentina’s eyebrows, trying to calm her. She places her hand on Valentina’s shoulder, softly guiding her back to the comfort of the bed. The girls lay facing one another, taking a few deep breaths to bring themselves back to reality after the interruption to their sleep. 

They re-entangle their limbs and bring their bodies close together, enjoying the closeness and feeling of the others bare skin against theirs. 

Without speaking, Juliana begins tracing her fingers over Valentina’s skin. She can feel Val shiver beneath her touch, a sensation she is in awe of. Her fingers slowly follow the curve of Valentina’s arm and back up to her shoulder. She traces her fingers slowly along Val’s side, down to her hip, making swirling patterns on the warm skin of her stomach. Juliana can feel Valentina’s hot breath hitting her face as her desire increases. 

Valentina begins to follow Juliana’s lead, stroking her fingers from her jaw, gently down the dip of her neck and down to her breast. She hears Juliana’s breath hitch as she flicks her thumb over her nipple.

They continue exploring each other with their hands, communicating their lust and want of one another without words. 

Valentina can feel herself becoming wetter by the second due to Juliana’s touch, and leans in to kiss Juliana. She is surprised when Juliana pulls away, a small pout appearing on her face. Valentina’s eyes snap open and she gazes into brown. She can see the longing in Juliana’s eyes and she scrunches her brow in confusion.

“Kiss me.” 

Juliana just smirks. 

“No.” she whispers. 

“Why not?”

“Because I want to watch you without getting distracted by your kisses.”

Valentina is struck once again at how Juliana is looking at her. She feels that now familiar pang strike her abdomen. She grasps Juliana’s wrist and brings her hand up to her face. She holds her palm in front of her mouth and places a wet kiss on the inside of her palm. She then places a delicate kiss on the tip of each finger. Juliana’s pupils are blown and her she is biting her bottom lip.

Valentina is encouraged by Juliana’s words and the passion in her eyes, she somehow finds the confidence to push Juliana’s hand down her body and into her wetness. She is once again overcome by the feeling of it, and tilts her head back when Juliana’s fingers caress the most intimate part of her. 

Juliana makes a small sound when she slides a finger through Valentina’s folds. Her mouth goes dry at the realization that she did this, her touch has aroused her to the point where the brunette is almost dripping with desire. 

“See what you do to me, Juls? You make me so wet.”

Juliana can only manage to gasp, too swept up of the feeling of Valentina on her fingers.   
She is once again overwhelmed when Valentina uses her free hand to nudge at her leg, encouraging her to lift it. 

Juliana moves her leg, and feels Valentina’s fingers move from her knee, down to the soft skin below her hip, achingly close to her heat. Her eyelids begin to flutter as she feels Valentina’s slender fingers delicately slide through her folds and trace her clit.

Valentina huffs quietly into the night “I want us to come at the same time.” 

Juliana fixes her eyes on Valentina and gives her a slight nod. She is so turned on by Valentina’s confidence. The thought of climaxing at the same time as Valentina makes her squirm slightly with need, her mind becoming fuzzy at her words. 

At an attempt to re-focus, she takes in her counterpart as their fingers continue affecting one another in the most delicious way. Valentina’s eyes are unfocused and hodded, but gazing back at her. Her lips are puffy and red from being overworked over the past few hours and her hair is messily arranged over her shoulders. Juliana wonders if anyone could ever be more beautiful than the woman in front of her. 

When Juliana touches a particularly sensitive spot, Valentina can’t help but squeeze her eyes shut briefly and let out a whimper.

“Mi amor, we have to be quiet now.” Juliana murmur’s when a particularly unrestrained moan creeps out of Valentina’s mouth. She bites down on her lower lip as an attempt to stop any further sounds from escaping.

Valentina feels Juliana begin to circle her entrance so she follows suit, pressing one finger just inside Juliana. 

Juliana smiles in response and slowly pushes two fingers into Valentina, feeling the resistance and waiting for her body to get used to the stretch.

Valentina pushes her single digit inside Juliana, then brings it out to add a second. 

With both girls two fingers deep inside of one another, they begin to slowly build a rhythm together. 

All they can hear in the dark room is their ragged breaths and the rain pattering on the window as they continue to lose themselves in each others eyes. 

Almost as if in sync, both girls bring their thumbs up to each others clit, gently massaging while continuing their push into one another, slowly picking up their pace in the chase for ultimate release. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Valentina to stutter, “Juls, I’m close.”

With a groan, Juliana replies “Me too, nena. Don’t stop.” 

Valentina can’t help but break eye contact with Juliana, closing her eyes firmly while the wave of an impending orgasm overtakes all her senses. Juliana pulls Valentina close, touching their foreheads together. 

“Babe, I’m… now…” Juliana cries softly as she is sent spiraling, pleasure shooting up her entire body, twitching as her orgasm spreads through her limbs. She barely notices Valentina whimpering her name as fireworks explode behind her eyes and throughout her entire being. 

It takes a while for both girls to catch their breath and slowly retract their fingers from the other.

Juliana moves back slightly, trying to ground herself in Valentina’s eyes. 

“Can I kiss you yet?” Valentina asks playfully. 

Juliana grins and moves in, taking Valentina’s top lip between hers, moving slowly, savouring the taste. Valentina takes almost no time to swipe her tongue along Juliana’s lip, hinting at a deeper kiss. They continue to move together, kissing one another passionately, carefully, and deliberately. 

“You’re amazing.” Valentina declares, breaking the kiss. She gazes into brown eyes in wonder. “And beautiful.”

It was nothing more than a whisper, but it was delivered with sincerity and reverence, and it made Juliana’s heart skip a beat.


	6. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get on the same page.

A strip of sunlight filters in through a crack in the curtain, rousing Juliana from her sleep. She blinks her eyes slowly, moving her head to the side slightly to avoid the direct beam of light. Her eyes feel heavy, as if she was in a deep sleep and her body wasn’t quite ready to wake up yet. She means to turn around to continue her sleep when she realizes her right arm is pinned underneath a warm weight. Juliana opens her eyes fully and a small smile creeps onto her face when a collection of memories floods her mind from the previous night. Breathy moans, wet kisses, sticky fingers, quivering muscles and sweet declarations sweep across her mind in quick succession, making her breath hitch remembering the intensity of the connection she shared last night with the most beautiful person she’s ever known. 

Juliana reaches out and slowly sweeps loose tendrils of hair that have cascaded across Valentina’s face back behind her shoulder, exposing a relaxed and peaceful face still in slumber. Juliana takes the time to drink in Valentina’s features, noticing the very faint splash of freckles across her cheeks, her full lips morphed into a slight pout, her slow and steady breathing making her chest rise softly, the perfect curve of her eyebrows devoid of tension, her hair shining in the soft morning light, the delicate skin down the length of her neck where her pulse contracts hypnotically. Juliana can’t help but reach out and touch the older girls pulse point, to feel the flutter of life under her fingers. She traces her fingers from Valentina’s neck to the space above her heart, settling into the calming feeling of the low thump underneath her hand. 

Juliana quickly notices that Valentina’s heart beat steadily increases. She rips her gaze away from Valentina’s chest and finds herself lost in soft blue. Valentina gazes sleepily at her, a small smirk forming on her lips. Juliana keeps her hand where it is and leans across to capture Valentina’s lips in a gentle kiss, soft and slow. As their lips press together and find a relaxed rhythm, Juliana can feel Valentina’s heart beat pick up again, losing herself in the sensation of the affect she has on the brunette. 

The energy in this morning’s kiss is different, unhurried and comfortable. And Juliana lets herself drift in the peacefulness that is Valentina’s company and affection, never wanting this feeling to end. She can feel her neediness begin to escalate and at Valentina’s swipe of her tongue on her lower lip, she wills herself to pull away from those deliciously plush lips to catch her breath. Juliana knows her mother is up and about, conscious she will most likely be scolded for leaving the apartment a mess the night before and not wanting to make it any worse by making more noise this morning. 

Valentina’s pupils are dilated, her breathing uneven and her lips wet, and it takes all of Juliana’s self control to not push forwards to continue what they started. 

“I’m sorry, but ma is already up and I can’t risk making any more noise.” Juliana manages, her body betraying her words. She is buzzing with Valentina’s presence, so makes an effort to put a bit of space between them. She sits up, reaches down, scoops up a crumpled red shirt off the floor and pulls it over her head, turning back to face Valentina. 

Valentina has a pout on her face again, displeased by the sudden space between them and the addition of an item of clothing. She follows suit, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her torso.

“I think we need to talk, anyway” Juliana says, cupping Valentina’s face in her hand. “A lot has happened and I think we need to get on the same page.”

Valentina’s brows draw together in confusion. “Are we not on the same page?”

Juliana pauses, trying to piece together her thoughts and look at the angel figure in front of her. 

Valentina looks down nervously, her hands fidgeting in her lap. “Do you regret what happened last night?” 

“Oh, God. No! No, babe. Of course not. Never.” Juliana stammers, realizing what her pause may have meant to the other girl. “I’ve been thinking about being with you again since the first time we were together. And last night was better than I ever could have imagined, ever could have dreamed of.” Juliana says with a smile, lifting Valentina’s chin with her finger to find her eyes. 

Valentina’s features relax and she lets out a breath, her eyes glinting. “Oh. Good.” She beamed. “Me too.”

Juliana winks at the brunette, causing her to bite down gently on her lower lip. Juliana has to close her eyes for a moment to re-gather her thoughts, refusing to get side tracked by her lust for Valentina. 

“I just think that when we walk out of here, it’s all going to be real. Very real. And I want to get a few things off my chest before we face it all.”

Valentina nods slightly, willing her to continue. She is unsure where this is leading, but is curious to hear what Juliana has to say. She makes a mental note to not interrupt the dark haired girl, as hard as she knows that will be with those enchanting lips and quirky smile. 

Juliana takes a deep breath, organizing her thoughts. 

“Right. First I want to talk about what happened with Sergio.” Juliana says it slowly, watching Valentina’s features. 

Valentina’s eyebrows shoot up. She was not expecting this. “Juls…” 

“I know you don’t want to hear about it, but I need to say it. We haven’t talked about it properly. Please?” 

Valentina knows what happened between Sergio and Juliana, and it makes her stomach drop every time she thinks about it. She also recognizes how difficult it can be for Juliana to talk about her emotions, so she swallows her own fears and offers Juliana a weak smile.

“What happened was a huge mistake. I felt utterly ripped apart after my conversation with you, after I…” Juliana struggled to find the words. “I didn’t want to make your life any more difficult by being in it and causing all that drama with your family.”

“I told you, I would have fought anyone to be with you. I meant it.” Valentina lamented, recalling the feeling of her world falling apart around her. 

Juliana shrugged. “I felt hopeless, that I was not worth fighting for.” 

Valentina tilted her head to one side. “I’m not sure you understand the depth of my feelings for you.” 

Juliana looked up and locked onto Valentina’s gaze, finding sincerity and love. It encouraged her to continue.

“I don’t think I will ever forgive myself for breaking things off with you, for leaving you like that, to face things on your own. I gave into my own insecurities, following my instinct to run. I let too many people get into my head. Eva, Lupe, Sergio. Their words were feeding my doubts, and instead of gripping onto the one thing I knew to be true, I turned it away.” 

Juliana was on the verge of tears. Valentina linked their fingers together, needing to feel her touch.

“I was scared of what you may have to give up to be with me. I was scared of what my true feelings for you were. I was scared that eventually you would realize I wasn’t what you wanted. You’re Valentina Carvajal, you could have any man or woman you wanted. I guess, in a way, I felt unworthy.”

Valentina wiped away some of her own tears that had formed and held on tighter. 

“Juliana.” 

“Please let me finish.” Juliana croaked. “I don’t want you to be angry at Sergio, or hold what happened against him. It was wrong, and I shouldn’t have done it. But I was confused, and heart broken, and stupid. Even though it felt like the ultimate betrayal, if there is any consolation, it helped to solidify my feelings for you.” Juliana scrunches her face up with the memory of the boy on top of her. “I hate myself that having sex with Sergio was the catalyst for me to finally understand and accept my true feelings for you.”

Juliana stopped to take another deep breath. Valentina was trying to process Juliana’s confession, torn between feeling betrayed and hurt, and wanting to wrap up the younger girl and shield her from the cruelty and unfairness of life and the world for the rest of her life. 

Juliana cleared her throat and continued. 

“I won’t ever forgive myself for breaking our pact. But I want you to know I will do everything in my power to prove to you I am worth it.” Juliana struggles getting the last couple of words out, having difficulty believing it herself but wishing desperately for it to come true. “I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I don’t ever want to be the reason for your tears ever again, it breaks my heart just thinking about it. I want you to know that I want to be there with you, to stand by you, to help you fight our battles. I daresay we are going to have quite a few coming our way in the future, and I want to face them by your side.”

Juliana reaches up and rubs a tear away from Valentina’s chin, leaving her thumb there, rubbing soft circles in the soft skin of her cheek. 

“I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you. Valentina, I’m in love with you. I’m madly in love with you.” Juliana lets out a gentle giggle at the depth of her confession of love, laying her heart bare, out there for Valentina to take. She feels emotionally naked and it’s a liberating feeling. Her heart races as she patiently waits for Valentina’s response.

Valentina gazes into deep brown, taken aback by the courage of the girl sitting in front of her. Her heart lurches, her answer already known. 

“And I am crazy about you, mi amor.” She whispers. “I’ve known for a long time you are my person, and I’m never letting you go. I love you.”

She leans over and crashes her lips against Juliana’s, tasting the saltiness from their tears, conflicting with the taste of overpowering love and forgiveness. Their lips move together with purpose, throwing every unsaid word behind their movements, gripping onto one another as if this may be the last. 

Valentina pulls back slowly, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I can’t wait to do life with you.” She murmurs. 

Juliana chuckles, sniffling through her emotions. 

Valentina leans back further, hand still gripping the nape of Juliana’s neck, to gaze into the brown orbs she adores. 

“I do have one question though…” She says, registering the hesitation moving over Juliana’s features. 

Juliana raises one eyebrow in response. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” She blurts, excitement running through her veins. 

Juliana’s head snaps back and a sweet bubble of laughter reaches Valentina’s ears, her favorite sound in the whole world. Valentina can do nothing but smile at the other girl as she grins back at her, giggles escaping both of their mouths. 

“Val. Yes.” She states, simply. Juliana licks her lips and locks them together with Valentina’s again, sweetly kissing her. 

Suddenly, a sharp knock on the door brings the girls back to reality, detaching themselves from each other quickly, Valentina hugging the sheet tighter to her body. 

“Breakfast is ready, girls.” Lupita calls through the door. 

Valentina and Juliana just stare at each other in disbelief. 

“Oh. Sure ma, we’ll be out in a minute.” Juliana stammers, finally finding her words. 

The girls break out in wide grins as they hear Lupita’s footsteps recede. 

Juliana steps out of the bed and rummages through her draws to find some clothes for Valentina and herself. They both get dressed quickly and help one another to look semi respectable, Valentina flattening Juliana’s hair and Juliana fixing some smudged mascara on Valentina’s face. 

They walk to the door of Juliana’s bedroom and as Juliana takes the handle in her hand, she turns to intertwine her fingers with Valentina and pull her close. She presses a sweet kiss to her lips before pulling back and catching her eyes, a glistening blue. 

“Are you ready to do this?” Juliana asks, one final time.

“With you, always.” Valentina responds without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing fan-fic. I hope those who read this enjoyed it! I hope to write some more in future - it's pretty easy when you have such amazing inspiration. Shout out to all the amazing fan-fic writers out there, you guys do such a great job! Drop a comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
